Tim Bayliss
| path = Murderer | status = Deceased | family = Virginia Bayliss George Bayliss Jim Bayliss Kurt Bayliss Unnamed father Unnamed uncle Unnamed niece | title = Detective | first = "Charm City" | last = "Homicide: The Movie" | playedby = Kyle Secor |}}Timothy "Tim" Bayliss was a homicide detective for the Baltimore PD. For most of his time in the unit he was partnered with detective Frank Pembleton and later John Munch Bayliss was a rookie partnered, with Pembleton. His first case was the murder of Adena Watson who was raped then killed.That case haunted him deeply. After working an another murdered girl case he told his partner, his Uncle George molested him for years and when he told his father he accused him of lying. Bayliss after being dumped by police artist Emma Zoole (whom he was having an affair with, and whom fellow detective Meldrick Lewis had a crush on) he was trying to buy beer and cookies but ended up turning his gun on the clerk and he was arrested. His partner, Pembleton got him out of it and Bayliss had to act as free security guard there for the next 3 months. He spent two days in jail after protesting U.S. Policy towards El Salvador. He felt nothing when his father died but years later he got a fellow detective, Mike Kellerman take him a ride on his (Kellerman's) boat to spread his fathers ashes. Bayliss was born on May 14, 1960. Bayliss along with Detectives Stuart Gharty and Laura Ballard and three uniformed officers were shot. The uniforms died. Bayliss was shot while taking a bullet for his partner Pembleton. He also is against any sexual taboos and admits to be bisexual. In Season 7 he turned to Buddhism but left after he killed a homeless man in self-defense. He dated many woman including M.E. Juliana Cox, Det. Rene Sheppard, and Jamie Ross. Though never any serious relationships. After solving a murder where a gay man's body is found in the dumpster of a gay bar he goes and has dinner with Chris Rawls the owner of the club. He created a bisexual and Buddhism website which he shut down because it was career suicide. He was the secondary on the Luke Ryland murders where Ryland killed women on internet broadcasts. After Ryland got off on a technicality he killed Ryland and got away with it. He took a year of absence to deal with it. Later after his former commander was shot while running for mayor he admits to his old partner about the crime and it is implied he committed suicide. Known Victims Officer-involved shootings *Junior Bunk Mahoney ("Fallen Heroes (Part I)") *Larry Moss ("Zen and the Art of Murder") Murders *Luke Ryland Trivia *Bayliss has worked four serial killer cases "Thrill of the Kill", "Sniper", "Valentine's Day" and "Homicide.Com". *In a Special Victims Unit episode Sgt. John Munch says he once had a partner who took cases so seriously he killed himself. Even though the partner was never named Bayliss was his partner in Season 7 and Bayliss was extremely dedicated. *He is loosely based on the real life detective Tom Pellegrini who worked under the command of Sgt. Jay Landsman who John Munch is based on. *Pellegrini was not a fan of Bayliss. Category:Baltimore Police Department Category:L&O Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Homicide: Life on the Street Category:Deceased Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Vigilantes Category:LGBT Characters